1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to photographic cameras, and more particularly to an improved camera which is capable of alternative right-hand or left-hand operation.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a photographic camera with a detachable handgrip which is grasped to hold the camera body steady when a shutter release button on the camera body is manually depressed to initiate picture-taking. Typically, this operation requires the use of both hands of the photographer. One hand is used to grasp the handgrip, and the other hand is used to depress the release button. Moreover, the arrangement does not lend itself to alternative right-hand or left-hand operation.
Often, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,113, issued June 17, 1986, the handgrip includes a built-in shutter release button which, in contrast to locating the release button on the camera body, permits the same hand that holds the camera body steady (by grasping the handgrip) to depress the release button. Typically, this type of handgrip has the disadvantage that the handgrip can only be secured to one side of the camera body because of the need to couple the release button with a corresponding mechanism, such as a release plunger, inside of the camera body. As a result, alternative right-hand or left-hand operation is not usually possible. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,113, it is suggested that the handgrip be made pivotable about a pivot axis that extends substantially at right angles to the optical axis of the camera lens. This permits the handgrip to be secured to either side of the camera body since the handgrip can be pivoted in each instance to locate the release button in an upright position. As a result, alternative right-hand or left-hand operation is made possible. The disadvantage is that separate mechanisms are needed to couple with the release button in accordance with whichever side of the camera body the handgrip is secured to. Also, arresting means may be needed to prevent undesired and uncontrolled movements of the camera body and the handgrip relative to one another.